The present invention relates to an extended nip press, particularly for dewatering a fiber web. Such a press is usually part of a paper manufacturing machine. The invention specifically refers to an extended nip press having features which are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,317, 4,861,434 or 4,931,142.
One essential part of such an extended nip press is an endless, flexible press element, which may be in the form of a tubular press jacket that travels along a substantially circular path outside the pressing zone. The flexible press element can also be developed as a press belt which travels over guide rollers located outside of the press zone.
In both cases, one surface of the flexible press element is applied against a backing roll by a press shoe which acts against the opposite surface of the press element. The press shoe rides on a cushion of liquid in a depression which defines a pressure chamber within a press shoe bed which is part of a stationary support member.
In certain known extended nip presses, the shoe bed, which has the depression that receives the press shoe, is an integral part of the support for the press. Sealing strip supports are arranged at the peripheral edges of the depression in the support member, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,142. In another embodiment, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,434, a structural part, which is separate from the support member, is provided as the shoe bed. The latter patent gives no further information concerning this arrangement.